real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
An Issue is Created
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Japan. Introduction Sixteen castaways are about to embark on a game like on other built on lies, manipulation, and trust. These castaways were randomly split into four tribes. The teal Emishi tribe, the purple Kumaso tribe, the green Azumi tribe, and the orange Saeki tribe. A motorboat with 4 castaways drives toward an island. On it are the following castaways: Izzy, a tattoo artist who will try to play the social route. Reggie, a teen who suffers from depression and needed to get away. Sahana, a beauty guru on Instagram and YouTube who has over 100,000 followers. And Zack, a poet and college student who wants to win, or find his star-crossed lover. The motorboat reachers the island and the castaways stand on a teal mat. A helicopter flies in above, holding 4 castaways. The castaways are: Carl, a tough movie reviewer who isn’t afraid to play dirty. Miguel, even though he doesn’t know a lot of English he still uses it to be a huge flirt. Raini, a girl who loves royalty so much she wants to be a princess. And Veronica, someone whose old job was illegal but she has worked herself up and moved on. The helicopter lands and the castaways stand on a purple mat. A truck drives in above, holding 4 castaways. The castaways are: Bessi Bell, a conservative farm girl who wants to test her physical abilities. Mikayla, our first veteran from Survivor: Pennsylvania who wants to do well without a Brandon in her game. Ronaldo, a scientist who is quick to bark out orders and do things his way. And Toby, a family man who goes to Church every Sunday without fail. The helicopter lands and the castaways stand on a green mat. A plane flies in above, holding 4 castaways. The castaways are: Alan, a college student who will have to overcome a weed withdrawal while out here. Karly, a liberal feminist who stands up for what she thinks is right. Trey, a soccer player who hopes to do well socially and physically. And Xenomania, a popular legend from Survivor: Redemption Island who got voted out and came back. The helicopter lands and the castaways stand on a orange mat. Jeff asks Karly what she thinks of the cast from first glance and she says she thinks it’ll be a great group, especially with some familiar faces. Jeff asks Xenomania what it will be like playing again and she says she isn’t sure what to expect but she hopes she isn’t taken out immediately for being a returnee. Jeff asks Sahana what her thoughts on the purple tribe are and she says they look weak but she’s jealous of their tribe color. Jeff asks Carl his thoughts on the green tribe and he says that they look like a very mixed group. Jeff asks Mikayla her thoughts on the orange tribe and she says they look like they could be strong but not the smartest. Jeff asks Alan his thoughts on the teal tribe and he says they might not do well in challenges. Jeff gives everyone a map to their camp and they head out. Emishi Everyone gets to camp and introduces themselves. When Sahana introduces herself Zack has a confessional saying that Sahana is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and that he needs to work with her. The tribe starts building a very unstable shelter and while they build Zack talks to Sahana a lot and in a confessional Sahana says she could probably use Zack to her advantage. Izzy and Reggie joke with each other about how hard Zack is trying to impress her. Sahana and Zack are in the woods and Sahana asks Zack if he wants to make a final 2 deal with her and Zack says he’s love that. Zack asks what they’ll do on a tribe of 4 and Sahana says they just need to pull in one of the other two and they’ll be golden. Zack asks who they should pull in and Sahana says she’d rather have Reggie. Sahana goes up to Reggie and talk for a while. Sahana asks if he would want to be in an alliance with her and Zack and Reggie says no. Sahana is shocked and asks why and Reggie says that he isn’t playing for 3rd. Kumaso The tribe walks into camp and Miguel suggests starting on the shelter as soon as possible. In confessionals both of the girls talk about how cute Miguel is and how they want to get close with him. The girls start weaving palm fronds and Veronica says she thinks Miguel is hot. Raini says she 100% agrees and the two laugh and bond together. Veronica says she really likes Raini and Raini says the same to her. Veronica suggests an alliance with the two of them and Miguel and Raini thinks that’s a great idea. The guys are getting bamboo and Miguel asks which of the girls Carl thinks is hotter. Carl says he doesn’t care as he’s focused on the game. Miguel nods and asks if Carl is gay and Carl is offended and says that he’s not, he just doesn’t want to focus on girls in Survivor. In a confessional Miguel says that Carl is a loser and isn’t fun to talk to. Miguel goes to the girls and they all chat and have a good time while Carl is alone on the beach. Azumi Back at camp Toby takes the leadership role on his tribe and everybody except for Ronaldo is very quick to get started on the shelter. Bessi says that she can get bamboo with Trey while the others weave because she likes heavy lifting a lot more anyways. The two are getting bamboo and Bessi tells Toby about what it’s like living on a farm and in a confessional Toby says that Bessi is a very interesting person and he gets along with them well. At camp Mikayla and Ronaldo are weaving palm fronds and Ronaldo says it’s ironic the scientist is on a tribe with two conservative people. Mikayla says that is ironic and Ronaldo does an impersonation of a crazy Christian person which makes Mikayla burst out laughing but in a confessional Mikayla says she will remember this conversation. Saeki Everyone gets to camp and they all work well together on building a shelter. They have a lot of tribe communication and they’re all talking and joking with one another. Xenomania and Karly both bond over feminism and how they hate that it’s getting a bad light nowadays. Karly says that she really likes Xenomania and Xenomania says she likes Karly too and that she wants to go deep with her. In a confessional Xenomania says she’s pumped to be on Survivor again and that she loved Abby in the first season of the series saying she’s a huge Survivor superfan. The guys are talking and Alan says it’s cool that Trey plays soccer for a living and Trey says it’s tiring but he loves it. Alan says he’s going to college for manufacturing but he isn’t sure what he exactly wants to do for a living. Trey asks Alan if he’s worried about Xenomania being here. Alan asks why he would be worried and Trey says that Xenomania not only played before, but she got far and was able to return form redemption. Alan says he sees what he means. Challenge Saeki wins immunity. Kumaso wins immunity. Emishi wins immunity. Azumi Back at camp Mikayla says in a confessional that she’s disappointed about never being able to win the first immunity challenge and she feels she could be in danger for being a vet. Mikayla and Ronaldo are talking and Mikayla asks who Ronaldo wants to vote and he says Toby because he’s the leader and he is annoying. In a confessional Ronaldo says he can’t stand Toby and that Toby caused them to lose the challenge so it’s only right that he goes home. Toby and Bessi Bell are talking and Toby says they have to vote together which Bessi agrees to. Bessi says she would rather Ronaldo get out but Toby says this could be their chance to make a move and take out a returnee as soon as they can. Mikayla walks up to them and the two go silent which concerns Mikayla. Mikayla doesn’t like the silence so she tells the two that Ronaldo was impersonating and making fun of Christians which she found to be very offensive and Toby gets infuriated. Toby storms into camp and starts screaming at Ronaldo who is sitting in the shelter and rolling his eyes at Toby getting so worked up. Bessi grabs Toby and holds him back as Ronaldo calmly walks away. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area, dip their torches in the flame and sit down. Jeff asks Bessi Bell how the first couple of days have been and she says she’s found it to be very fun because she’s used to the outdoors. Jeff asks Ronaldo how the tribe gets along and he says Toby causes a lot of issues. Jeff asks what he means and Ronaldo says Toby was bad at communicating in the challenge and then started randomly yelling at him in camp. Jeff asks Toby why he yelled at Ronaldo and Toby says Ronaldo knows what he did and Ronaldo laughs and says he seriously doesn’t. Jeff asks Mikayla what being a returning player is like and she says that it’s scary being a returning player among a lot of new players because she could stand out as the obvious target. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Toby. Toby looks at Ronaldo angrily. Ronaldo. Ronaldo rolls his eyes and chuckles. . Ronaldo. 1st Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Ronaldo. (3-1). Ronaldo looks at Mikayla for a moment as she looks down and he rolls his eyes. He grabs his torch and gets it snuffed and walks out of the tribal council area silently while Toby taunts him. Vote Bessi Bell voted for Ronaldo: “Sorry Ronaldo. I have no issue with you not being religious but an issue is created when you make fun of those who are. Grow up.” Mikayla voted for Ronaldo: “Sorry for throwing you under the bus Ronaldo but I’m sure if I didn’t I would have gone home first and that ain’t cute.” Toby voted for Ronaldo: “You are low-life scum and you need to go home now for my sanity. I hope you learn to grow up and accept God.” Ronaldo voted for Toby: “You are a joke of a person and I hope America sees what a fool you are. But you know my thoughts and prayers are with you! (laughs).” Final Words “Well looks like Mikayla is being a blind follower for a second season now. I thought she’d be good to work with but she threw me under the bus the second she had the chance. Not rooting for any of them, goodbye.” Ronaldo, 16th Place